Soul Swap
by AnimeAssassin012
Summary: Hey guys first fan fic... well here is the summary... Medusa switches the meisters of Sparatoi bodies around so that Maka is in Black*Star, Black*Star is in Kid; and Kid is in Maka. What will happen? How will they get back to normal? What happens when these meisters and their weapons are also dating? o O MakaXSoul KidXLizXPatty TsubakiXBlack*Star
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
Medusa switches the meisters of Sparatoi bodies around so that Maka is in Black*Star, Black*Star is in Kid; and Kid is in Maka. What will happen? How will they get back to normal? What happens when these meisters and their weapons are also dating? o_O

* * *

Chapter 1

The Sparatoi team consisting of meisters and their weapons are splitting up to search for the witch Medusa. These 3 teams are Maka Albarn and her scythe Soul 'Eater' Evans, Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki the girl of many ninja tools; and Shinigami's son Death the Kid with his twin pistols Liz and Patty Thompson. Their goals are the same, find Medusa and signal the others. Running around the streets near Santa Marias's cathedral, Soul and Maka act normally to not arouse suspicion. They played the boyfriend/girlfriend parts perfectly. For a reason they were a couple after their little experience they had with Medusa beforehand. Tsubaki and Black*Star are also a couple while Kid is going out with both Liz and Patty to keep his symmetry in check. As the meisters realized how late it was getting in the evening, they agreed to meet back at the meeting spot, a hotel at the edge of town. Medusa grinned evilly as her plan was coming together perfectly. They all arrived and got into their presidential suite (courtesy of Kid's dad) and reported the day. Soul could see that his meister was getting tired and picked her up and put her in bed that was there for them. He kissed her goodnight and went back to the others. A few hours later they all fell asleep. Medusa thought 'Now, let's see how the morning will be for them'; she cast a spell and waited. The next morning Maka woke up first and went to the ensuite to wash up before making breakfast. She splashed water over her face and looked in the mirror. All you could hear is a scream followed by 2 other screams. Death the Kid woke up feeling like he was snuggled close together to something. He turned to see who or what it was and jumped out of bed to see Soul sitting there with a confused face. The last of the meisters, Black*Star, woke up feeling like he was in a sandwich. He looked either side of him and screamed "WHY DOESN'T THE ALMIGHTY GOD HAVE HIS LEGENDARY TSUBAKI IN BED WITH HIM?" which made the Thompson sisters looks at each other in confusion. The 3 teams all entered the living room at the same time and made the meisters sit down while the weapons talked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it me, if you are wondering where the humour side of this story is it starts here, i will try update as soon as i can. **

**I do not own Soul Eater, if i did there would be more episodes :(**

Summary  
Medusa switches the meisters of Sparatoi bodies around so that Maka is in Black*Star, Black*Star is in Kid; and Kid is in Maka. What will happen? How will they get back to normal? What happens when these meisters and their weapons are also dating? o_O

* * *

Chapter2. (The meisters are called by their bodies not their souls)  
"What happened?" "Who is who?" "Maka jumped outta bed this morning" "I swear Kid acted like Black*Star" "I found him in the bathroom earlier than normal" was what you could hear from the group of weapons. "WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Kid said. The weapons looked at him and thought 'Only Kid will find a picture perfectly symmetrical. They nodded as one person drew a perfectly symmetrical picture and showed it to the meisters. All of a sudden Maka's eyes went wide as she darted to the picture and hugged it saying it was perfectly symmetrical. Eyes were rolled and Kid said "Where is this god's breakfast" "Ma…Ka CHOP" was heard as a dictionary hit Kid's head while Black*Star is holding it. 'Defiantly Maka' Soul thought and went over to his girl. He turned into his weapon form and Black*Star swung it around like nothing. "So you are Maka then" Soul said now back in his normal. Black*Star nodded and hugged Soul like Maka would normally. "Kid I think you are making the picture unsymmetrical' Patty said. "Why do I have to be like this….huh that's right I'm in Maka's body? I am symmetrical" Maka said as she was jumping around. Kid sat there with his hands on his knees waiting for the blood to stop flowing from the Maka chop he received. When he did, he pointed to Soul and said "You better not kiss that godly body or do anything weird to it. Or you have to face the wrath of the god himself." The phone rang and Soul answered it. "Hello" he said. "Yo, Yo, Yo. It's me Shinigami. Just wondering how the mission is going along?" Lord Death said on the phone. "Umm, well we kinda have a slight problem here. We know Medusa is here but she kinda cast a spell on the meisters" Soul replied and passed the phone to Tsubaki. "What sort of problem Soul? …Papa loves Maka and Mama both….. Quiet you" was heard. Tsubaki told Lord Death that they are returning back to school to actually show them. After that she hung up and started to pack. Everyone started to pack their stuff and headed to the airport. During the trip there was a little message from Medusa that sounded through the plane. The message went a little something like, "I hope you are enjoying this game as much as me, young meisters" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Kid all looked at each other for the rest of the flight. When they landed, Professor Stein was there to pick them up and take them to Shinigami. Stein saw the Sparatoi and held his 'what the fuck' look as he saw the 3 meisters souls switched around. Black*Star went up to him and said "I know we will explain it more clearly with Lord Death" Stein nodded and took them to the Death Room.

**Don't forget to review pplz i need ideas and feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Swap

Summary  
Medusa switches the meisters of Sparatoi bodies around so that Maka is in Black*Star, Black*Star is in Kid; and Kid is in Maka. What will happen? How will they get back to normal? What happens when these meisters and their weapons are also dating? o_O

Chapter 3.

When they reached the death room, Spirit immediately hung off Maka saying his usual shit only to be kicked by her in the face. "You perverted man how you dare do this to me." Maka screamed. The rest of the gang laughed as Maka said. Maka pouted and asked "Does he always do that Maka? It's so damn annoying, he ruins the symmetry", going into an emo corner. Black*Star nodded and pulled away to Maka to get them out of their corner, while Lord Death just stared at them wondering what happened. "What happened to you guys, all of your souls are swapped." Shinigami said. "That damn bitch Medusa happened she put a spell on us. Now Kid is Maka, Maka is Black*Star and Black*Star is Kid." Liz told them. Spirit looked at each of the meisters and found that all the weapons have swapped too. Spirit apologized to Maka and then pounced on Black*Star only to be pulled off by Kid saying "Get your hands off the godly body you damn pervert!" The weapons all laughed and Spirit was knocked out. Stein looked at the Death God and asked "They still have to do classes don't they?" the Shinigami nodded and informed the Sparatoi that what they had to do. All jaws dropped and Stein offered to help train them in the different circumstances and cure them. The Sparatoi and Stein walked into the class and sat down to pay attention as usual. People thought that it was weird that Kid wasn't stressing about being symmetrical and acting like Maka, also sitting next to Soul. Maka who was usually hard working was bored and worrying about symmetry and sitting next to the Thompson twins, while as Kid was causing a ruckus and Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. When Stein asked for any questions the whole class asked what happened to the strongest team in the whole school and why they were acting like complete idiots. Stein sweat dropped and told the class that they had something gone wrong in their last mission and that they had a disease. "Nice save Stein!" yelled Kid. The whole class looked at him and shrugged. A Maka-chop or two later the Sparatoi left the class and went to Maka and Soul's place for their weekly movie night. "Umm this is going to get awkward guys it is the girls turn to choose the movie and when they do it turns into a make-out session with them" stated Soul. The two meisters looked and nodded agreeing with him. "Hopefully they will pick one where we just snuggle and don't kiss" said Maka. They also nodded to that and were really shocked they chose an action packed movie after all they were mostly into the mushy romance stories. The jaws dropped as Tsubaki said "Well we thought that if we put a romance movie on the whole town will be destroyed and we don't want that so this will have to do." The Sparatoi team watched the action packed movie and fell asleep.

**Sorry for not updating but havent been able to get on any sooner. Enjoy and i will update shortly.  
****AnimeAssassin. out**


End file.
